Talk given for the second MSA (Microscopy Society of America) Workshop on Multiphoton Excitation Microscopy (Atlanta, 12 July 1998). The topics described were aspects associated with multiphoton imaging down in the 700-800nm region: UV excitable probes, tissue autofluorescence and cell viability under the imaging conditions necessary to excite these types of fluorescence.